Getting Schooled ¦ Magic: Shandalar 27
Jared gets beaten up in a dungeon. Synopsis It has been 40 minutes since the last episode. Jared now has 19 health, another city has been captured, and Jared has been searching for this dungeon. Jared wasted a lot of time searching close to Nevermoor Spire, when it was a long way to the west. Jared hasn't made many changes to his deck. It now has a second Hypnotic Specter. Jared gets some damage in before his opponent protects against black. Jared is now taking four damage every turn due to Karma. Jared attacks with Lightning Bolt. Jared accidentally plays a Swamp card. Jared makes sure to attack with the Sedge Troll. A Protection Black is destroyed just so it can summon another Protection against Black! Jared can now attack for 9 damage and win, but Jared only has 1 health for the rest of the dungeon! It would be impressive if Jared could win like this against a Paladin! Jared gets the paladin down to 11, before attacking for 9 to go down to 2. Jared comes back to win next turn. Jared will start with a Vampire next turn against a Wiska. Jared attacks with his Vampire, hitting for 4 each turn. Jared wins with two Vampires and a Fireball! Jared tries to get to dice for more life, as he is still on one life! Jared almost kills himself with manaburn. Jared reloads to try the dungeon again. This time there are dice everywhere! Jared uses Drain Life it increase his health, and wins the match. Jared battles a Kisha and starts with The Rack. The kisha starts with a Mox Pearl. Jared draws another Rack! Jared deals some damage with Black Knight and Sengir Vampire. Jared is forced to kill his own Troll. Jared realizes that the AI keeps on doing non-optimal moves that it confuses him. Jared can see the treasure being protected by a Crusader. Jared goes for the win for 8 after an Eye for an Eye hits Jared for 6. Jared finds a treasure, before continuing to the next match. Jared discusses Mana Vault. It costs 4 to untap it. Jared keeps taking damage from Mana Vault, and will lose if he doesn't find anything good. Jared kills it and drains its life to heal his points back up! He finds a treasure guarded by dice, and finds Demonic Tutor. Jared makes a mistake with Ball Lightning, forgetting about First Strike. It gets bad quickly. A powered White Knight and Northern Paladin forces Jared to lose in a few turns. Jared loses, but only loses a Troll. Jared fights a Centaur Shaman that really wants to die. Jared easily wins after attacking for 10. Jared sprints away from a shaman. Jared bumps into an Arch Angel. Jared starts with Tawno's Wand. Wrath of God wipes the board. Jared prepares a Fireball, and deals 12 damage with it to bring it down to 1, and the Mana Vault gets her! Jared now has a maximum of 20 life. Jared drains the life of a Paladin to win easily. Jared finds two dungeons. Jared's opponent destroys all lands. Jared slowly wins. Jared forgets to put Drain Life back into his deck. Jared needs to fix his windows. An Infernal deals 6 damage to everything. Jared finishes the Hydra off with a Fireball for 11 damage. Jared tries to take on a Dracur. Jared takes damage from Dingus Eggs, and can't do anything. Jared loses, and is kicked out of the dungeon. Jared tries the other dungeon. He makes sure Drain Life is in his deck. An Angry Mob gets buffed. Jared realizes he is going to lose. Jared loses Demonic Tutor, so he reloads. Jared gets a much better dungeon, and starts with a Sengir Vampire. He duels a Kiska. Jared drains its life before killing it with the Vampire and Hypnotic Specter. Jared keeps getting the questions wrong. Jared defeats the next enemy, but loses 6 of his health he gained in the previous duel. A crusader has many Banslish Heroes - and Jared destroys them one by one. Jared finds the Wheel of Fortune. He continues to crush his opponents with Hypnotic Specters, and finishes it with Howl from Beyond. A Kriska takes 17 damage, allowing Jared an easy win. Jared starts with a terrible hand. Jared finds a Deathgrip to protect against green cards. Jared is annoyed about the game's controls, as he isn't allowed to use Deathgrip when he should be able to. Jared attacks with a lot cards for 15 to win. Jared can see another treasure. This is the final battle for this dungeon. Jared plans out his first four turns. Jared ends on a fireball and gets the Mox Jet, and leaves. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos